Rainha Má
Regina a Rainha má é uma personagem principal e principal vilã de Once Upon a Time. Ela apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio Piloto. Sua contraparte em Storybrooke é Regina Mills. Na Terra dos Contos de Fadas, a Rainha Má é uma mulher bela e terrível. Ela é a inimiga mortal de Branca de Neve e Príncipe Encantado. Determinada a ter sua vingança contra todos os habitantes da Floresta Encantada a Rainha Má estava disposta a fazer o que fosse necessário para destruir os finais felizes. História Regina nasceu na Floresta Encantada, para Cora a filha de um moleiro e para o Príncipe Henry. Após nascer sua mãe Cora falou que um dia ela ( Regina) seria uma rainha.("The Miller's Daughter") Em seu Castelo de Campo, Regina se apaixona por um cavalariço chamado Daniel os dois começam a namorar mais mantém em segredo porque Cora nunca aprovaria. Ela cavalga sem cela, mais Cora diz que isso é coisa de criança e que todas as moças na idade dela estavam se casando. Regina ignorou e saiu andando,mas Cora faz com que ela fique pendurada no ar, e obriga ela a se comportar.("The Stable Boy") Um dia ela estava lendo, e Cora a manipula fazendo com que ela vá cavalgar.("The Queen Is Dead") Ela vai encontrar Daniel, e quando eles estavam quase se beijando, eles escutam um grito de socorro e uma menina apareceu montada em um cavalo descontrolado. Regina monta em seu cavalo Rocinante e cavalga atrás do cavalo da menina, ela a salva e essa menina se revela ser Branca de Neve. ("The Stable Boy") O Rei Leopoldo (pai de Branca) vai agradecer por Regina ter salvado sua filha ele a pede em casamento e Cora diz que Regina aceita. Regina vai até o estábulo encontrar Daniel e diz o que aconteceu. Daniel a pede em casamento e Regina aceita, os dois se beijam, mas Branca de Neve os viu e sai correndo mas tropeça em uma pedra e cai. A menina pergunta porque ela não amava seu pai e Regina responde que o amor não funciona assim e pede que Branca guarde segredo. Mas tarde o casal tenta fugir, mas Cora mata Daniel dizendo que estava fazendo o melhor para Regina. Quando Regina provava seu vestido ela descobre que Branca contou seu segredo a Cora e se arrepende de não ter deixado ela morrer em seu cavalo. (The Stable Boy) Com o dia do casamento chegando, Regina tenta fugir em seu cavalo, mas os galhos a impede que ela se mova. Cora aparece e desfaz o feitiço, dizendo que ela havia a enfeitiçado impedindo que ela saísse sem estar acompanhada do Rei. Regina descobre através de seu pai que um homem deu a Cora um livro de feitiços e a ensinou magia. Ela rouba o livro de sua mãe e convocou o homem, que ao aparecer revelou ser Rumplestiltskin e ele deu a Regina um espelho enfeitiçado que faria com quem que o atravessasse fosse transportado para um mundo irritante ( País das Maravilhas). No dia do casamento Cora percebe que Regina anda estranha e que tentou empurrar-lá então ela faz com que os braços de Regina se grudem um no outro, uma imagem de Rumplestiltskin aparece refletida no espelho e a estimula a empurrar Cora. Regina se liberta do feitiço de Cora e usa magia para fazer com que Cora perca o equilíbrio e atravesse o espelho. Mais tarde Regina é convencida por Rumplestiltskin a deixar com que ele a ensine magia, pois Regina adorou usar magia. ("We Are Both) Após se casar com o Rei, Regina entra para família real, o casamento não por amor pois o Rei tem mais afeição por sua filha e pela sua falecida esposa e Regina ainda se preocupa com seu falecido namorado, Regina a pedido de seu marido passa a cuidar de uma árvore de maçãs no jardim do Palácio Negro. Ela em algum momento laça um feitiço de preservação no corpo de Daniel e o enterra nos jardins do seu antigo lar. (Fruit of the Poisonous Tree/The Doctor/An Apple Red as Blood) Uma de suas primeiras aulas de magia foi como conjurar uma pedra. Depois de muito tempo Regina consegue conjurar uma. ("It's Not Easy Being Green") Durante uma de suas aulas de magia, Regina teria que paralisar um unicórnio. A jovem rainha faz isso com facilidade, mas Rumplestiltskin fala para ela arrancar o coração do unicórnio, mas ela se recusa pois foi a mesma coisa que Cora fez com Daniel. Então Rumplestiltskin diz que não haveria aulas até que Regina esmague o coração de alguém. Mais tarde Regina vai até o Castelo Sombrio e pergunta a Rumple se há algum feitiço para ressuscitar e ele diz que não. Então um homem chamado Jefferson chega de uma missão, ele traz ao Sombrio uma bola de cristal invés dos Sapatos Mágicos que ele pediu. Jefferson diz a Regina que há um homem que pode ressuscitar os mortos. Regina faz um acordo pedindo que Jefferson traga o homem em troca de um passaporte. Após encontrar o homem os três vão para o cofre de sua mãe e pegam um dos corações que ela havia arrancado. Eles tentam ressuscitar Daniel, mas não conseguem. Regina volta a Rumple e vê que ele tem uma nova aprendiz e ele diz que precisava de alguém mais dedicada, então Regina arranca o coração da mulher e esmaga. (The Doctor) Após um tempo, Regina se questiona se realmente quer as aulas de magia. Um dia ela é salva por Sininho, e ela diz que há um meio de Regina ser feliz. Sininho rouba Pó de Duende e usa em Regina e um homem com tatuagem de leão estava destinado a amá-la. Regina tem medo e friamente após perder a coragem diz para Sinininho Ir embora.(Quite a Common Fairy) Após voltar as aulas de magia, Regina teria que conjurar uma bola de fogo. Assim que a chama se acende na mão de Regina, depois de um segundo a chama desaparece. (Kansas) Regina está impaciente para esperar por mais aulas, e cansada de ver Branca crescer e não conseguir sua vingança. Um dia ela acha um livro de feitiços nas coisas de sua mãe. Esse livro contém feitiços da feiticeira Malévola que podia se transformar em um dragão. Um dia nos estábulos do palácio ela vê Branca de Neve cavalgar com sucesso. Irritada ela começa a destruir os prêmios que Branca ganhou, então Rumplestiltskin aparece e diz que quando Regina conheceu Branca, ela quase morreu em um cavalo mas hoje era a melhor amazona de todo o reino. Regina diz que foi o cavalo dela, e não ela que ganhou os prêmios. Então ele mostra uma imagem no espelho de um campo seco, que antes era uma floresta exuberante, até que Malévola a queimou. Regina pergunta como e o Sombrio responde que com um dos bens mais preciosos o tempo, mas Regina acha que ele apenas não é poderoso o suficiente para mostra-la como. Como ato de vingança Rumple usa magia para mandar Regina para os terrenos do Castelo de Malévola, lá ela vê a árvore em chamas de que Rumple falou. Ela entra no palácio de Malévola e a encontra deprimida após irritar Malévola essa a expulsa de seu castelo. Depois disso Regina ouve de um duque que a filha de Bela Rosa, Aurora irá se casar com o Príncipe Filipe. Regina retorna a Fortaleza Proibida e conta para Malévola e quando essa diz que não pode mais se transformar em um dragão, Regina a informa que uma árvore que Malévola queimou a muito tempo ainda está em chamas e que ela iria ajuda-lá a conseguir se transformar em um dragão. As duas vão até a árvore e Malévola suga as chamas da árvore, elas são interrompidas pelo Rei Stefan e seus guardas. Após um tentativa sem sucesso de se transformar em um dragão as duas são presas durante o caminho Regina magicamente se liberta das correntes e joga uma bola de fogo em um dos guardas, Malévola tenta e com sucesso se transforma em um dragão. Mais tarde Regina por ajudar Malévola recebe uma dose da Maldição do Sono que mais tarde no palácio ela usa no cavalo de Branca. (Enter the Dragon) Em algum dia ela conhece um dos amigos de seu marido, o Gênio da Lâmpada e ela planeja usa-lo para se libertar de seu casamento sem amor. Mais tarde no aniversário do rei, Branca é proclamada como a mais bela de todas e se senta no trono junto como o pai onde Regina devia estar sentada. Regina sai da sala de baile e vai ao jardim e é seguida pelo Gênio e este lhe dá um espelho para mostrar a ela como ele a vê. Mais tarde Regina começa a por seu plano em ação ela escreve no seu diário contando sobre o homem que lhe deu o espelho que mais tarde é lido pelo rei e esse a tranca em seu quarto. Mais tarde ela pede a seu pai para trazer cobras venenosas que vem do reino de origem do gênio,ela manipula o gênio fazendo com que ele mate seu marido. Ele mais tarde descobre que a Rainha o usou em seu plano, então ele deseja ficar com Regina para sempre, o desejo o transforma em um espelho mágico. (Fruit of the Poisonous Tree) Muitos dias depois do funeral do Rei Leopoldo, Regina consola Branca de Neve. Mais tarde através do Espelho Mágico ela descobre a melhor pessoa para matar Branca de Neve, um caçador. Ela manda que tragam o caçador e ordena a ele que mate Branca e traga o coração como prova. Mais tarde o caçador retorna ao palácio com o coração quando Regina vai guardar o coração ela descobre que é o coração de um cervo. Como punição ela arranca o coração do caçador.(The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter) Regina passa a procurar Branca de Neve feito louca mas falha então ela pede a Rumplestiltskin para usar um feitiço de troca nela para ela poder caçar na forma de outra pessoa. Após que o feitiço é laçado ela vai até um vilarejo onde estavam pessoas fazendo uma boneca dela e a queimando. Quando os Cavaleiros Negros chegam eles erram e acreditam que foi Regina que criou a boneca. Eles iam mata-lá como punição mas é salva por Branca de Neve. Mais tarde as duas estavam caminhando juntas quando Branca fala a Regina que se apresenta como Wilma que se a Rainha voltasse a ser boa ela voltaria a viver com ela, mas quando as duas passam por um vilarejo e todos nele estão mortos por ordem de Regina, Branca diz que nunca voltaria a morar com Regina. "Wilma" deixa escapar que a Rainha salvou Branca de morrer em um cavalo, o que ajuda Branca de Neve a perceber quem é Wilma. Regina sai correndo e vai ao castelo de Rumple onde lá ele desfaz o feitiço e ao ver seu reflexo, Regina diz: Vida longa à Rainha Má. (The Evil Queen (episódio) Em algum momento depois a Rainha vai até um vilarejo e descobre que nele há uma mulher sabia onde Branca estava escondida, mas quando essa se nega a dizer onde ela estava escondida. Regina manda prende-la, a mulher diz que tem pena da rainha por ela não ter felicidade, Regina diz que ela morrerá amanhã. (A Tale of Two Sisters) Em algum momento Regina troca a Maldição das Trevas que obteve de Rumplestlitskin pela Maldição do Sono de Malévola e coloca a maldição em uma maçã. (The Thing You Love Most) Mas tarde a Rainha Má vai até um vilarejo e diz que quem ajudar Branca de Neve irá sofrer muito ela mostra como exemplo a sua nova prisioneira. Mais tarde Regina vai até a festa de noivado da filha do Rei Midas, Abigail e descobre que uma mulher chamada Princesa Leia, ajudou Branca a fugir. Ela manda prende-la. (Snow Drifts) Em seu palácio Branca aparece e tenta usar Pó das Trevas para transformar a Rainha em um besouro. Quando Branca tenta jogar o Pó nela mas Regina magicamente faz com que o pó suma, Ela decide queimar Branca. Após pensar que ela morreu ela descobre que ela estava via e que um Grupo de Trolls falhou em matar Branca ela transforma os trolls em besouros esmaga eles e manda seus guardas atrás de Branca. (There's No Place Like Home) Ela interrompeu o Casamento da Branca de Neve e Príncipe Encantado para ameaçar o todo reino, jurando acabar com a felicidade de todos que tinham encontrado seus finais felizes. Ela desapareceu depois que o Príncipe lançou sua espada contra ela. Depois disso, ela tentou lançar a Maldição das Trevas que criaria seu final feliz, mas descobriu que a tentativa falhou. Ela se irritou no castelo, perguntando por que a Maldição não havia funcionado e seu pai disse que ela deveria ir até a pessoa que a deu a maldição antes. thumb|180px|Regina visita Rumplestiltskin. Regina foi até a mina dos anões, a fim de falar com o Rumplestiltskin que estava preso, e ela disse que ela deveria sacrificar a coisa que ela mais amava. Ela revelou que havia matado o seu corcel favorito, o que fez com que Rumplestiltskin a atacasse e dissesse a ela que um corcel não fazer a maldição funcionar. Ele pediu à Rainha Má para matar a coisa que ela mais amava, e Regina saiu em silêncio. Ela foi aconselhada por seu pai, e ela o contou sobre seu encontro com Rumplestiltskin. Ele percebeu que ele era a coisa que ela mais amava e tentou convencê-la a não matá-lo, mas ela o apunhalou com sua mão e sussurrou um pedido de desculpas quando ele morreu. A próxima vez que ela tentou lançar a Maldição das Trevas foi bem sucedida. thumb|left|180px|A Rainha Má momentos antes de ser consumida. Mais tarde, ela cavalgou ao palácio da Branca de Neve e mandou os seus Cavaleiros Negros matarem qualquer um em seu caminho. Ela encontrou Branca de Neve com o corpo inconsciente do Príncipe Encantado em seus braços no quarto do Armário Mágico e riu, dizendo que logo Branca não iria lembrar de seu príncipe, muito menos saber que ela o amava. Branca perguntou-lhe para onde eles estavam indo, e Regina respondeu: "Para algum lugar horrível!". A maldição as envolveu quando ela estava rindo vitoriosa. No entanto, o que ela fez não sabia era que Emma Swan, a filha da Branca de Neve com o Príncipe, tinha escapado. Maldição das Trevas Ela usou seus poderes sombrios para promulgar uma maldição sobre a terra, que enviou todos os seus habitantes, "Para um lugar horrível. Absolutamente horrível. Um lugar onde o único final feliz será o meu". Um lugar onde ninguém, exceto a Rainha Má teria qualquer lembrança de quem são ou como eles chegaram ali. Um lugar vazio de esperança. Um lugar que parece assustadoramente semelhante à Storybrooke, Maine. A Maldição das Trevas originada de Rumplestiltskin, que a deu à Rainha Má por uma razão e preço desconhecidos. A Rainha Má, em seguida, trocou a maldição mencionada com Malévola, que lhe deu a maldição que ela usou na Bela Adormecida. Malévola e a Rainha, eventualmente, tiveram um duelo mágico quando a Rainha pediu a maldição de volta. Malévola prontamente se recusou e perdeu a batalha que se seguiu, e foi apreendida por um candelabro e viu a maldição ser roubada dela quando a Rainha Má a retirou. Em sua primeira tentativa de lançar a maldição, a Rainha foi informada de que ela teria que sacrificar algo extremamente importante para ela e usasse o seu coração para criar o poder da maldição. Em sua primeira tentativa ela falha, pois sacrificou o seu adorado corcel, e Rumplestiltskin lhe disse que não era bom o suficiente. A Rainha se debatou consigo, mas eventualmente sacrificou a única pessoa que ainda significava alguma coisa para ela, seu pai Henry. Sua segunda tentativa foi bem sucedida, e sua maldição correu solta, destruindo a Terra dos Contos de Fadas e transportando todos os personagens à Storybrooke Citações 1ª Temporada :(Para Branca de Neve e o Príncipe) "Desculpem o atraso." :(Para o Príncipe) "Não vim aqui para estragar nada. Pelo contrário, querido. Vim aqui para dar-lhes um presente." :(Para Branca de Neve e o Príncipe) "Meu presente para vocês... É esse dia tão, tão feliz, mas amanhã meu verdadeiro trabalho começa. Vocês fizeram seus votos, agora eu faço os meus. Logo tudo que vocês amam, tudo que vocês todos amam será arrancado de vocês. Para sempre. E do seu sofrimento, virá a minha vitória. Eu vou destruir sua felicidade, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça." :(Para Branca de Neve) "Para um lugar horrível. Absolutamente horrível. Um lugar onde o único final feliz, será o meu." :-- Pilot ---- :(Para Henry) "Desde quando me importo com a felicidade dos outros a não ser a minha?" :(Para Malévola) "Amor é fraqueza, Malévola." :(Para Malévola) "Você é minha única amiga." :(Para Rumplestiltskin) "O que mais amo morreu por causa da Branca de Neve." :(Para Henry) "Eu posso ser feliz... Mas não aqui." :-- The Thing You Love Most Aparições Curiosidades * Regina é na verdade bisavó por casamento de Henry, já que ela era madrasta da Branca de Neve na Terra dos Contos de Fadas. * Regina concordou com o pedido de Rumplestiltskin sobre a Maldição das Trevas, não percebendo que ele seria invulnerável à maldição que ela estava criando e ainda se lembraria de tudo. Incluindo o conhecimento do que "por favor" significaria com a Rainha. pl:Regina Categoria:Personagens da 1ª temporada Categoria:Habitantes da Terra dos Contos de Fadas Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens da 2ª temporada Categoria:Personagens da 3ª temporada Categoria:Personagens da 4ª temporada